Luke Vibert
Luke Vibert (born 26 January 1973) is a British electronic musician and producer, best known for his work under several aliases such as Amen Andrews and Wagon Christ. Raised in Cornwall, Vibert began releasing projects in the 1990s across varied genres, including techno, drum 'n' bass, and trip hop. He has recorded on labels such as Rephlex, Ninja Tune, Planet Mu, and Warp. Vibert's first musical output was in a variety of bands, including a punk act called Five Minute Fashion and later a Beastie Boys-esque group called the Hate Brothers, but he quickly moved into the low-cost environment of solo electronic composition. Links to Peel Peel started playing Luke's music in the mid 90's and would continue play tracks released under the musician's real name and aliases such as Wagon Christ and Amen Andrews. In the late 90's, Peel went to Cornwall to interview Luke Vibert along with the Aphex Twin for Sounds Of The Suburbs: Cornwall, when Vibert told John that he used to work in a record shop and that his shows inspired him to make music. Peel chose an EP by Luke Vibert under a pseudonym, Amen Andrews Vol 5, among the monthly recommendations in September 2003 (Peel's Record Box). In 2012, the Wagon Christ LP "Phat Lab. Nightmare" was among the first 100 records by artists beginning with W when details of Peel's record collection were first released online.https://peel.fandom.com/wiki/Record_Collection:_W In a related John Peel Archive video, "W is for... Wagon Christ", Luke Vibert recalled phoning Peel at the BBC from an early age, describing him as a surrogate father, the DJ's subsequent support for his early releases, and not managing to do a Peel session until as late as 1998. In the introduction, Sheila Ravenscroft describes Vibert and Wagon Christ as Peel's big introduction to dance music in the 1990s. Sessions Under the title of Wagon Christ. 1. Recorded: 1998-12-09. Broadcast: 09 December 1998. Repeated: 15 July 1999 * Memory Towel Acid Rinse / It Is Always Now All Of It Is Now / Mellotronic / REO Speedgarage 2. Recorded: 2001-08-02. Broadcast: 15 August 2001 * Aerhaart Ahead (remix) / Chicken For Kitty / Kiddies Swing / Electrogangster Live Recorded from Newcastle Sound City. Broadcast: 29 October 1998 * set unknown Recorded at the Scala with BJ Cole. Broadcast: 20 April 2000 * set unknown Other Shows Played ;Luke Vibert * 13 May 1997: ‘Fused Into Music (12 inch promo – Do Unto Others)’ Mo Wax *20 May 1997: ‘Dance Music (12 inch - Do Unto Others)’ Mo Wax *22 May 1997 (BFBS): 'Fused Into Music (2xLP-Big Soup)' (Mo Wax) *23 May 1997 (BFBS): 'Fused Into Music (2xLP-Big Soup)' (Mo Wax) *21 October 1998: Root (CD - Root) Lo *06 January 2000: 'Swing Life-Alright (CD-Stop The Panic)' (Law & Auder) *09 January 2000 (BFBS): 'Dischordzilla (CD-Stop The Panic)' (Astralwerks) *13 January 2000 (Radio Eins): 'Swing Life-Alright (CD-Stop The Panic)' (Law & Auder) *16 January 2000 (BFBS): 'Fly Hawaii (CD-Stop The Panic)' (Cooking Vinyl) *23 January 2000 (BFBS): 'Fly Hawaii (CD-Stop The Panic)' (Cooking Vinyl) *25 January 2000: 'Fly Hawaii (2xLP-Stop The Panic)' (Cooking Vinyl) *05 September 2001: Funky Acid Stuff (CD - The Cosmic Forces Of Mu) Planet Mu *26 February 2002: 'I Hope So, But I Fear' (LP 'Stone/Scissors') Play *04 April 2002 (Radio Mafia): 'I Hope So, But I Fear' (LP 'Stone/Scissors') Play *19 August 2003: Synthax (LP - YosepH) Warp *16 September 2003: Synthax (LP - YosepH) Warp *02 October 2003: Freak Time Baby (LP - JosepH) Warp *02 October 2003 (Radio Eins): Synthax (LP - YosepH) Warp *09 October 2003: Nok Tup (LP - JosepH) Warp *23 October 2003 (Radio Eins): Acidisco (album - YosepH) Warp *25 November 2003: Nok Tup (LP: YosepH) Warp Records *20 January 2004: Stan D'Infamy (Album: YosepH) Warp ;Amen Andrews * 09 July 2003: 'Babylon (EP- Amen Andrews Vol 03)' (Rephlex) *10 July 2003: Fast And Bulbous (12" - Vol 01) Rephlex *15 July 2003: 'Amen Renegade (EP- Amen Andrews Vol 02)' (Rephlex) *16 July 2003 (Radio Mafia): Babylon (12" - Vol 3) Rephlex *19 July 2003 (BBC World Service): 'Babylon (EP- Amen Andrews Vol 03)' (Rephlex) *17 July 2003 (Radio Eins): 'Babylon (EP- Amen Andrews Vol 03)' (Rephlex) *22 July 2003: 'Starbase 1 (EP- Amen Andrews Vol 1)' (Rephlex) *23 July 2003: 'Thameslick' (EP 'Amen Andrews Volume 03')) Reflex *31 July 2003 (Radio Eins): 'Starbase 1 (EP- Amen Andrews Vol 1)' (Rephlex) *08 August 2003 (BBC World Service): Amen Renegade (12" - Vol 2) Rephlex *August 2003 (FSK): Fast & Bulbous (12" - Vol 01) Rephlex *03 September 2003: 'Guilty (EP - Amen Andrews Vol. 05)' (Rephlex) *18 September 2003 (Radio Eins): 'Guilty (EP - Amen Andrews Vol. 05)' (Rephlex) ;Wagon Christ * 10 March 1995: unknown (promo EP-Rissalecki)' (Rising High) *18 March 1995 (BFBS): 'Throbbing Snatch (promo 12"-Rissalecki EP)' (Rising High) *21 May 1998: Breakage No. 2 (CD - The Power Of Love) Virgin *27 May 1998: Breakage No. 1 (EP - The Power Of Love) Virgin *03 June 1998: Filthy Drummer (EP - The Power Of Love) Virgin *22 July 1998: Never Ending Snorkel (EP - Lovely) Virgin *29 July 1998: Never Ending Snorkel (12" - Lovely) Virgin *14 October 1998: Memory Towel (2xLP - Tally Ho) Personal *29 October 1998: *16 November 1998 (BFBS): 'Musical Box (CD-Tally Ho!)' (Virgin) *28 March 2000: 'Never Ending Snorkel (Compilation CD-Tektonics)' (Om) *06 April 2000 (Radio Eins): 'Never Ending Snorkel (Compilation CD-Tektonics)' (Om) *14 February 2001: Receiver (12") Ninja Tune *08 March 2001 (Radio Eins): Receiver (12") Ninja Tune *03 April 2001: Receiver (12") Ninja Tune *27 June 2001: Ataride (12" Ataride) Ninja Tune *28 June 2001 (Radio Eins): Ataride (12" Ataride) Ninja Tune See Also *Record Collection: W External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Bandcamp Category:Artists Category:Featured Articles